Saelyth Yr Neleseth
Saelyth Yr Neleseth, sometimes also known under the guise of Evrin Golde, is a powerful healer-elf from the curative Neleseth clan. She is in an open marriage with Wenlyr, her best friend. She has a daughter, Sylvari, a step-daughter, Dai, and many other close as well as distant family members. Saelyth is played by SsVivid. She is roughly 486 years old, looking to be an ageless beauty. Saelyth aligns most closely with lawful neutral characters. History A Beautiful Young Elf The Neleseth family are a family of Elven nobles that once resided in Priffidnas. When Saelyth was around 219, she met and seduced the not-so-happily married Padrig Anwyl. He couldn't resist the girl, a sultry-sweet young elven noble. Even at her young age, she had mastered the art of making men fall at her feet. A touch, a look, the way she absently touched her neck and softened her lips as their eyes met... The affair lasted long enough for Saelyth to have a baby girl, who she named Sylvari. Saelyth's bestfriend Wenlyr, an archer, married her in a union of trust rather than fidelous love - which was not a moral the Neleseth clan highly valued anyway - and posed as Sylvari's birth father to keep the affair secret. It wasn't the affair they wanted to hide, really, so much as that Padrig Anwyl was acting as a Patriarch and Saelyth didn't wish to upset their familial structure with an illegitimate heir. After the Irowerth clan attacked Prifddinas and started the civil war, the Anwyl clan fled to the forests where their rebels helped to found the lodge at Lletya. During the Civil War After a time helping to heal the resistance during the war, Saelyth left with a few members of the Neleseth family and moved to Lletya. This way, Padrig could watch Sylvari grow without exposing his affair. Saelyth and Wenlyr raised Sylvari to follow in her family's noble name, having Sylvari learn manners, propriety, elegance, and refined living. Saelyth always kept close to Sylvari to assure her protection, even if it meant her daughter saw the gruesome wounds of men sent to be healed from battle. They grew a strong mother/daughter bond, as friends as well as relatives. Disruption of the Family Saelyth and a mother elf from the Elen'Dras family who had a son named Maelorn arranged for their children to be married. He was, at the time, a healthy young elf in his prime, and well-educated in addition. It went well, and Saelyth was pleased to see her daughter growing fond of her suitor. One night, though, Maelorn was taken into the darkness and killed. She watched her daughter wallow, devistated; Sylvari stayed in mourning for 150 years. There was nothing she could or wanted to do, then, as a mother, to stop her daughter from leaving their settlement to be a healer in the human lands to the east. Reunited Briefly After a long sabbatical, Sylvari returned to Lletya where Saelyth and Wenlyr welcomed her home with open arms. However, they also deemed her ready for the truth about her origin; they told Sylvari of her relation to the Anwyl family. Islode Anwyl, daughter of Padrig and Matriarch of the Anwyl family had disappeared, leaving Lletya and the Anwyls without a leader. Saelyth encouraged Sylvari to take lead of the Anwyl clan, and, feeling compelled by their urging, it happened. They were together as a family at home again, for a time. To Ardougne Not long after, however, a woman from the human cities Sylvari had worked for appeared in the forests of Isafdar and came to have an audience with the new matriarch. Though she lacked elegance, this woman held authority like the queen she claimed to be. She asked for Sylvari to return to their city, Ardougne, and to bring healers, because they were on the brink of a great plague and hoped the force of Sylvari's Neleseths would staunch it before it broke out full force. Seeing her daughter's agreement and not wanting to spend another century away from her daughter, Saelyth joined Sylvari and several other Neleseths in a return to Ardougne to work as plague fighters for the queen who has asked for them. A Curse That, however, couldn't last endlessly either. It wasn't long before Wenlyr, Saelyth's husband and best friend, explained that he had been cursed by a witch. His aging had been hastened and his lifespan cut short, such that he would die as quickly as a human. Realizing that she only had about thirty years to solve the puzzle on how an elven healer could "cure" a curse, she began to scour her resources for clues that might allow her to unlock the solution. Her first stop was the Ardougnan library, as the plague had not yet been crushed and she was still needed. However, it proved largely fruitless, and she found herself with little choice but to return to Tirranwn and delve into the massive library hidden in Lletya. She departed from Ardougne just as its king abdicated his throne and handed it to Sylvari in a grand moment of pride for Saelyth. There was much to study in Lletya, and it absorbed all of her time and focus. She slowly began gathering hints from her readings that might prove useful, and the study filled her with a growing knowledge bank of obscure healing theories and techniques. However, her focus was so whole that she was caught unawares by the Iorwerth raid on their Lletyan lodge and captured. Torture Saelyth spent the next year being tortured and brainwashed by the Zamorakian elf clan. She put up a solid fight against them, resisting with a will of crystal - however, there was a point when her memories stopped being so clear and the lines of reality blurred. She started to have breif spells of what she could only describe as amnesia, where she suddenly couldn't remember the last few minutes. At some point, she registered that a girl who looked strikingly like Sylvari was a captive, as well, though they were contained in different places and couldn't make contact. The torture continued. Escape And then she was free. It seemed sudden, to be outside of captivity so quickly; the plan had fallen into her lap, really. She was so far gone that she didn't even have to fake most of it. But truly, the men who she couldn't seduce into submission had been convinced that she had been sufficiently brainwashed and was ready to be released. That was how she realized that it worked - once the victims had bent to those Iorwerth's will and been molded to do their bidding, they were set free and expected to loyally report back. She had exploited that half-trust. Brainwashed She took back to healing in Ardougne, for a time. Saelyth still had family there and could take refuge as a healer while she recovered from her injuries and mulled over the issue of her brainwashing treatment. While she was still mostly lucid, she recognized that something undetectable had been ingrained into her mind and needed to be taken out before she figured out what exactly it was. Regardless, there had to be a way to heal herself; she wouldn't let the shatterglass scum of the Iorwerth Clan have any hold on her. During that process, Sylvari - convinced she was a human named Eluned - also returned. It seemed that, as a younger elf, she had fallen prey to the treatment much faster and had been released naturally. Saelyth hurt for it, but left the girl be. She could help when she had cured herself. Recovery The solution was amnesia. Saelyth wrote herself a lengthy letter detailing her circumstances, what had happened, what was going on, and why she couldn't remember the past year. That done, she destroyed a tiny portion of her brain, eradicating its contents in their entirety. Her entire collection of memories from the previous year - and any training she had been unwittingly programmed with - all gone for good. She came to, and read her letter. Going East Back to saving Wenlyr. She returned to her process of scouring the world's libraries, but this time elected (understandably) not to head straight back to Lletya. Instead, she found herself travelling deeper into the territory of humans, searching out great databases in Falador and Varrock. She heard rumor of a formidable library kept by the white knights in secret, and knew precisely how to get into it, if nly she could find the right knight. To be safe, she adopted a new identity, making herself less conspicuous. She assumed the role of an Asgarnian Countess from a family on the outskirts of the kingdom with only minor monetary commitments to local enterprises like the Asgarnian banking branches and the charter ship business centered in Port Sarim. From that moment and for years further, the beautiful, ageless blonde was known as Evrin, a member of the very modest House Golde who held minor nobility in the southern estates of Asgarnia. Evrin seduced her way across the eastern mainland and into some of the highest security research facilities she could find. She scoured the personal libraries of noble families, the private research facilities of influential organizations, and eventually made her way as far as Varrock and the digsite, a land suppressed by the heavy hand of the Dragonkin Worshippers. Knowing that her elven identity would quickly give away her faith in the goddess Seren, she made sure to check, double-check, and master her human alter ego so that she could safely masquerade as a worshipper while continuing her efforts to find information that would help her free Wenlyr of his terminal curse. She was even able to help a few rebels rescue some valuable old tomes from Varrock's palace library before the Dragonkin Worshippers scoured and burned all of the city's heretical records. Critical Breadcrumbs During her long hours of research, Saelyth - now Evrin - came across pieces of an old story. There was a human hero who prevailed early in the fourth age, in the time when humans still lived fairly nomadic lifestyles and their leaders were only just beginning to explore the prospects of unlocking magic or using it to build civilization. The human hero went by the name of Sir Harold and achieved great feats in battles to protect human settlements against invading goblins, enemy clans, territorial wildlife, and even certain demonic creatures, though none that could rival the achievements of Wally. The climax of Sir Harold's story in every reference to or rendition of his tale was always his great, mysterious recovery. At the height of his fame and achievement, an evil druid of Zamorak - Velrestrix - who had been a life-long rival performed a ritual on Sir Harold that left him cripplingly cursed. It was a curse set upon him so inpenetrably and forcibly that wizards even to date are unsure how it could have been lifted from him, or even cast onto him in the first place. One day, though, the curse was mysteriously gone, and no records were kept about how, when, or why that could be possible. It was a great mystery among fourth age history lovers, and when she discovered the story, Saelyth realized that even to date they didn't quite understand how Sir Harold was freed from his curse. It was a mystery that she had to solve, because she was certain that finding the explanation for Sir Harold's miraculous recovery would hand her the answer she needed. Working the Case Eventually, the Worshippers evacuated the city and a new, diversity-welcoming and prosperous monarchy took power in the crown city of a still-broken Misthalin. Saelyth and her niece, Adiel Neleseth, who had come to Varrock in under the disguise of Lynda Golde to learn resonance healing from her aunt Saelyth, were presented with their most promising opportunity to release their disguises and masquerade as their true identities, but they chose not to take the risk. Saelyth's research, between a bulky collection of historical materials she had gathered while crossing the world and the resouces she could access between the palace library's remnants, the Varrock museum, and the digsite, she had made some progress with the case of Sir Harold's recovery that suggested a human identity may be valuable in the immediate future. It also didn't hurt her efforts that she developed an ongoing romance with the charmingly awkward Ptolemy Dean, curator at the time of Varrock Museum who could help connect her with specific documents or other resources if she knew for what to ask. Unraveling the Mystery Over time, Saelyth managed to, week by week, labor incessantly over this research just as she had done in Lletya while studying advanced neurological healing. As a result, she did continue to find tiny but critical scraps of information, nuances to Sir Harold's tale. Piece by piece, she realized that Sir Harold had been hiding a romance with a chaotic witch, one of the first of her time, who went by the name of Melrosa. There were references to Sir Harold reaching out to her when traditional, chilvalrous, and noble methods couldn't prevent looming destruction. However, it became evident that after several years of this forbidden affection, all references to Melrosa's involvement with Sir Harold suddenly stopped. Given her clues, Saelyth was certain that increasing pressure from the public eye brought the hero to reject his witch. Early in their relationship, records told, Melrosa famously joked to Sir Harold that he would "be hers even if she had to seduce it out of him." The trouble was, the witch was never well known for her sultry tact. One thing, however, that she was known to be good at was hypnosis. That was the answer, the empty page that Saelyth was certain no one before her had been able to find. At some point shortly before the evil Velrestrix conjured his curse, the witch Melrosa had attempted to charm Sir Harold by means of hypnosis. When the curse was set and perfectly enveloped the hero's psyche, Melrosa's influence still existed as a tiny node in the subconscious of her lover's brain. He suffered for months, but when Sir Harold's squire finally carried him off on a racing warhorse the night before his miraculous recovery, reports said they were heading north. North, it turns out, towards the grove where witch had first offered her services to the younger hero. In a stroke of remarkable fortune, Saelyth also found a completely separate record in the Digsite's dusty old files that detailed the activities of an occult coven including Melrosa that claimed she left for the north only days before Sir Harold and his squire. There was no record of what occurred in the north that day, but Saelyth could fill the rest in on her own, thanks to her still-growing understanding of how resonance healing magic could be applied neurologically. Melrosa must have realized that she could use the protrusion left over in his subconscious from her attempt at hypnosis to break into the normally impenetrable embedded magic produced by Velrestrix's cursing ritual, shattering it from the inside. Even more importantly, that meant that if Saelyth could reproduce the maneuver with resonance healing, she could break curses. She could break Wenlyr's curse. Ends that Justify Means Between her newly discovered need to practice with increasingly complex neurological treatments and Adiel's - Lynda's - need for patience to practice basic healing on, the pair faced a need for willing test subjects that they didn't see much chance of obtaining in typical ways. Humans, Saelyth had come to learn, generally are too wary about death and the fragility of their lives to allow a passing stranger to perform untested magical experiments on their brains for a few coins. Nor could they perform simple resonant healing tricks on actual patients without revealing their inhuman nature blatantly and drawing attention that Saelyth was eager to discourage. So, the pair continued to travel the town as Asgarnian noblewomen, Evrin and Lynda Golde. Evrin kept up appearances be participating occasionally in social events as a courtier of Varrock palace, continued her highly physical relationship with Ptolemy Dean, and began to compose a book that assembled her findings, methods, rationale, and sources illuminating the truth behind Sir Harold's miracle. Meanwhile, to address the issue of test subjects, they began resorting to kidnappings. The system was worked out carefully: #One or both of the women would dress in a dark hood and a modest but deceptive Kharidan disguise. #One or both women involved would, for ten minutes, expose herself to a negative resonant frequency that would negate the effects on her of a coming attack. #A victim of the kidnapping, determined by observation beforehand, would be caught alone and, preferrably without witness, by means of sonic taser - a shrill shriek emitted at a pitch that causes teporary but instant paralysis to all those exposed, provided no interference like helmets or hats, or of course the negating frequency that protected the two women. #That victim, now paralyzed, would be incapacitated (though conscious) or roughly fifteen minutes, and thus rushed to a secure rally point where the women would take no more than ten minutes to perform on him any necessary experimentation or practice. They would leave no physical marks. #In the last few minutes, the women would return the victim to a location at or very near his point of abduction and set to rest in a respectable position. #With remaining moments, a controlled resonant burst would be used to fry a key part of the abductee's mind, effectively destroying any understandable memories of the past fifteen minutes. #The women would flee, leaving the abductee a few feet from where he last was roughly fifteen minutes later and with no recollection of how he moved or lost the time. Aside from a reasonable amount of confusion, the abductee would be left no worse for wear, at least physically. They carried on like this with great amounts of success. Eventually, rumors started to spread through the town, telling of civilians losing ten or fifteen minutes suddenly while walking the streets. Many claimed either to know someone who this had happened to, or claimed to have experienced it personally. The women were always lucky, though. Even when Adiel left the city satisfied with her newly earned level of skill, Saelyth stayed under the guise of Evrin and carried on the abductions alone. A few times her disguised figure was sighted in the distance, but nothing ever came of the phenomenon because the alarm never rose to a level that drew the attention of the authorities. The abductions continued for a year or more as Saelyth was agonizingly careful to absolutely perfect the strange curse-breaking technique. She had a dangerous patience, able to work the spell over and over across multiple patients for the most minute of improvements. Then, finally, she felt confident that the procedure could go no further in her hands. It was time to cure her husband. Morbid Coincidence Saelyth was mulling over her options. She had to decide if she was going to tell Ptolemy Dean, the museum curator who had been her lover for all of her time in Varrock, that she was going to leave. She had to decide also if she wanted to reveal her actual identity to him, or even if she wanted to reveal it to the entire city and those in it who she had come to know. As she was considering these choices in her small cottage in Varrock, strewn over once and twice again with hundreds of papers from her long days of research, she was delivered a letter. It was unsigned, but the sender wasn't important. Wenlyr had died, it said. The writer knew her name, he called her Saelyth and offered his condolences. He said he apologized for the loss of her husband, and explained how Wenlyr, regardless of his curse, had been stricken dead by an arrow in the forests of northern Kandarin. The shooter was unknown. Here, at the climax of years of research, torture, subterfuge, espionage, criminal abduction, and relentless investigation executed with the patience of an elf, the whole thing fell apart because she held in her hand a letter telling her the man she was trying to save had died. Saelyth made her way, weepy-eyed, to Dean's small house by the museum. She showed him the letter, and revealed herself as something very different from the Evrin he had long known. He confided in her, too about his intentions to leave the museum and escape the city, having recently faced some horrifying turns in his life. They had a warm and comforting night consoling each other, and not long after, Ptolemy was gone from the city. Turning a New Chapter Disaster struck in southern Misthalin. The second God Wars was beginning to erupt, and Misthalin as a whole shifted directly into gear, making relief efforts for Lumbridge refugees and defensive measures a top priority. Saelyth still faced the challenge of revealing herself without risking any citizens connecting her to the abductions, and this turn of world events, while potentially traumatic, provided her with the greatest possible opportunity to reveal herself. Soon, war victims would be facing injury and sickness, and hers was a talent that they would probably be needing desperately. At last, she shed her bonnet and tightly bound gown of human nobility. She bound her hair up in the ornate fashion of the elves, revealing her daggered ears, and dawned the silken, seductive, skin-baring garments she knew and loved from the forests of Tirranwn. This is how she reintroduced herself to Varrock: as Saelyth, a proud woman of the curative Neleseth Clan. For a brief time, she stayed in Misthalin and served as a healer. Hundreds of guards and soldiers struggled to survive the fight, and the full force of her ever-growing power over flesh was needed by the humans more than ever. When she had been with Sylvari in Ardougne there had been wars and sickness, but compared to the devastation Saradomin and Zamorak wrought it had been childs' play. She spent most of her time in hospitals, and when she wasn't she was doing her best to keep in touch with apothecaries who could supply her with what she needed to continue treating the war victims. However, the Battle of Lumbridge eventually drew to an exhausted end and Saelyth saw very little left for her in the world of humans. She didn't desire to continue healing them from other gods' battles when her own people were still struggling through civil war in Tirranwn, her lover, Ptolemy, had gone his own way, and the neuromagic she had stayed in Varrock to unlock was taken care of (possibly even unneeded, since Wenlyr was dead and no longer needed her cure). Given all that, it was an easy decision for her to travel back to Isafdar. Back in the Woods Ideally, Saelyth hoped to reunite with other members of her clan, the Neleseth, but truth be told she had no leads on where in the dense forest to look for them; they weren't at the lodge in Lletya, and if there was anything the rebel elves were good at by now it was hiding in the woodlands. Her luck wasn't completely nonexistant, though! Shortly after finding her way back through the Arandar Pass, she stumbled upon a troop of allies. They were rebel elves, a motley group from a number of different clans, led by a Cadarn. Their leader was named Saeth, an elf who was strong but stubborn and still far, far too young to be a wisened elder. He welcomed Saelyth into their party, showing her to their hidden outpost and invited her to stay with them so long as she helped provide for and protect the community. She was happy with this for a little while. The company warmed to her and she welcomed the settling feeling of peace earned by returning home to a familiar life after so long. The routine of gathering fruits from the forest and herbs for medicine and spice relaxed her. It didn't last terribly long, though. Though it had been a little dicey from the beginning, Saelyth lost faith in Saeth's judgment when he became openly hostile with another faction of rebel elves. This new group was led by a female named Eirwen Llais, and Saeth was banishing them from his encampment and attempting to exile them from the lodge at Lletya, as well. The reason, as Saelyth understood it, was because Saeth found it heretical for Eirwen and her party to branch off from the core rebels and form a new order of elves. Despite Eirwen's intentions to continue helping in the civil war's efforts, the Cadarn elf declared her an enemy when she refused to fold to his demands, and Saelyth concluded that his pride was more important to him than the war against the evil Iorwerth usurpers for Prifddinas. It didn't help that Saelyth's own mother clan, the Neleseth, resulted from two elves eloping and forming a new order - if Eirwen's ways were not welcome to help Saeth Cadarn's people, neither was her healing touch. She split from the group and headded for Lletya. She still didn't feel safe living there, as she had when the Iorwerth raided the rebel lodge and captured her, even though it had relocated since. Still, it was an important hinge in their rebel society's communication, so she knew she had to stay close if she wanted to find more of her family. Making camps just beyond the fringes of the settlement, she fell again into a comfortable routine. Appearance Facial Saelyth has a very crisp, elegant face. Her nose sweeps forward in a faint upward curve to give her a soft but pointed nose. Her lips are delicate - full, but not abnormally so, and still feminine and pink with a slight but natural up-turn at the corners, giving her relaxed face a placid and friendly look. Saelyth's eyes are bright granny-smith green with flecks of gold in the iris. They have a natural almond shape and are lined by long, dark eyelashes. Her chin tapers down to a soft point, leaving her with a pleasantly angled face that easily looks regal when combined with the right expression. Saelyth often wears a thick, romantic kohl shadow around her eyes and paints her lips with a rich ruby hue. Body Saelyth stands at six feet and no inches tall, tall but not especially high for an elf. Her figure on the whole is elongated and flowing. While she is lean like most elves, she possesses the voluptious, curving hips of a mother. These show best in her typical attire, which exposes her thin midsection and then accentuates her hips by draping a flowing skirt over them. She moves with etherial grace and carries herself erect with flawless posture which, together with her fine clothing and glamourous visage, can make her seem a little unapproachable. Personality Saelyth's behavior is what you would expect from a loving, youthful mother. She is seasoned with time but often has difficulty with change like most elves do. Her grudges last decades if not longer, but it would be difficult to cross her so gruesomely that she would not forgive you. Saelyth believes that her daughter hung the moon and walks on water and would be hurt to think that her daughter had done any real wrong. With men, Saelyth is guilty of flirtation. She has spent so long being told that she is gorgeous and using it to her advantage that even her absentminded habits seem sensual; she will walk into a room and, without even consciously thinking about it, stand in the light so that it perfectly contours her salacious curves. Socially, she is very refined and speaks well, sometimes putting appropriate manners and niceties higher on her value list than they should be. Generally, though, she is a lovely, refined woman who would serve as charming company. Gallery Saelyth_HeroMachine.png|An approximate rendering of Saelyth with Hero Machine ssvivid.png|A chibi rendering of Saelyth during her time posing as Evrin Golde Saelyth Quick.png|A quick portrait of Saelyth wearing her hair in an odango style. SaelythAion0003.jpg|A rendering of Saelyth using character construction software Other *Saelyth and her husband have an open marriage; it is based more on mutual trust, support, and reliability than romantic exclusivity. *Saelyth has been known to set goals for herself in her personal pursuits with men. That is, more than once she has identified a target who she would particularly like to conquer and cast off all other men (aside from her husband, though that's not usually an issue) until she either meets success or concludes the man will not be swayed. *She values the pursuit of knowledge and the growth of the world over the incidental rights of one individual, especially when that individual is not an elf. *Although Saelyth is considered attractive even by elven standards and has more than enough offers from her own beautiful race, she finds herself charmed by human men somtimes; in them, she sees a certain cuteness in the dorky and awkward but sincere way they carry themselves, and that appeals to her. *Largely due to her drastically extended lifespan, Saelyth puts very little value on short spans of time. To her, taking up fifteen minutes of someone's time is about as significant as brushing past them on the street, and there is never rush to her conversation or explanation. *As of summer 2013, Saelyth scored a 14 on the Mary Sue Test. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Serenist Category:Ardougne Category:Female Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Healer Category:Married